revengeoftheislandfandomcom-20200213-history
Mutant Maggots
The Mutant Maggots is one of the two teams in Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. Coverage In Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er!, the Mutant Maggots were formed according to who reached the finish line in random order. Jo arrived first, becoming the first member. Brick arrived fourth, and became the second member, while Zoey and Mike became the third and fourth members. Cameron became the fifth, and lastly, Anne Maria became the final member, making the Mutant Maggots one less player than the Toxic Rats. They preformed well in the first challenge, managing to cut down their totem long before the other team after Mike switched personalities and hurled a rock at a mutated squirrel, causing its laser beams to sever the rope. However, even with a head start in the log race, they fell behind after they were passed up by the Rats, who reached the campgrounds before them. It was an apparent victory, but the Maggot's log spiraled out of control, landing in the Rats' cabin and destroying it. Amused, Chris declared the Mutant Maggots the winners. Since they won immunity, they were safe from elimination. In Truth or Laser Shark, the team is seen in their cabins before the first challenge. At the challenge, it is revealed that Brick wet his pants on the first and last day of school. Both teams tied for the first part of the challenge. Walking to the second part of the challenge, Cameron and Jo develop a conflict. Mike and Zoey continue to develop their relationship when they talk and find out they both like action movies. In the second part of the challenge, although the lead repeatedly switches between the two teams, it eventually comes down to Cameron facing off against Dakota. He eventually manages to win the challenge for the Maggots, saving them from elimination once more. In Ice Ice Baby, the team loses the first part of the challenge by not having their whole team up the mountain first. In the second part of the challenge, Jo beats Brick in a thumb-wrestling match and is declared to be the captain. During the episode, Jo is shown to be starting to strategically manipulate her teammates, including Mike and Anne Maria. The Maggots end up victorious in the end due to Scott throwing a snow ball at B's magnifying experiment for the Rats (framing B for the action), and thus go undefeated for the third episode in a row. The Maggots begins to experience division in Finders Creepers when Mike, Anne Maria, and Brick are all upset with Jo's cutthroat attitude, as she doesn't care at all when Zoey and Brick are taken by the giant spider and insists that they move on without them. The team is also further divided by the love triangle between Mike, Zoey, and Anne Maria. In the end, after Brick and Jo are taken, Cameron takes it upon himself to lead the team, and although he is captured by the spider, he attacks it out of fear and saves the other contestants. Brick quickly escapes on the nearby zipline, just ahead of Sam and Scott for the Rats. However, Chris declares the Maggots to be the losers due to losing four people, while the Rats only lost two. At their first elimination ceremony, Brick volunteers for elimination, feeling guilty for leaving his team behind in the end. However, Chris decides to switch him to the Rats instead, pitting him and Jo against each other at last. In Backstabbers Ahoy!, Jo takes full command of the Maggots now that Brick is gone, and volunteers to be the diver for the team. The love triangle continues, but does not hinder their progress in the challenge as much as it did before. Although the Maggots lose the first part of the challenge and receive a dinghy in poor condition for the second part of the challenge, they manage to pull ahead and win, thanks to "Svetlana" and Cameron detonating two mines and beating the Rats. In Runaway Model, the Maggots team is becoming a bit dysfunctional due to the conflict between Anne Maria and Zoey thanks to Mike's alter egos. In their first challenge to capture the mutant animal and dress it to impress judges Chris, Chef, and Lindsay, Mike has some trouble with a frog that has the ability to teleport. They agree on dressing a beagle-sized maggot, and Anne Maria steps up to the plate. After she is done, the contestants do'nt like how she dressed the maggot,and Zoey steps in to take a shot at it. Cameron and Mike were pleased by the result, Jo just wanted to get the show on the road,and Anne Maria hated it so the Maggots went with Zoey's fashion choices. Zoey's choices earned the Maggots some above average scores; however, the first challenge ended up being disregarded because of the kidnapping of Lindsay. In the challenge to rescue Lindsay, Jo volunteers to get a make-over to seduce Sasquatchanakwa away. Once she reaches the top of the scaffolding, Lindsay and Sasquatchanakwa laugh at her causing Jo to punch Sasquatchanakwa off the cliff giving the Maggots the win. Chris asked them to sit in on the Rat's elimination, for a shocking team swap, placing Scott on the Maggots and Jo on the Rats. Members *Anne Maria *Brick (moved to the Toxic Rats in episode four) *Cameron *Jo (moved to the Toxic Rats in episode six) *Mike *Zoey Additional Members *Scott - After Sam's elimination, Chris tells the teams to choose one person from each team to have on their team. As the Rats choose Jo, the Maggots chooses Scott to he can manipulate Zoey. *Dakota - After Anne Maria was eliminated, Chris brought back Dakota because he wasn't suppose to eliminate someone from the team in the first place Team Elimination Contestants Image:AnnMaria.png|Anne Maria Image:Brick.png|Brick (moved to the Toxic Rats in episode four) Image:Cameron.png|Cameron Image:Jo.png|Jo (moved to the Toxic Rats in episode six) Image:Mike.png|Mike Image:Zoey.png|Zoey Image:Scott.png|Scott (placed on the team in episode six) Image:Dakota.png|Dakota (placed on the team in episode seven) Trivia *This team starts out with six members, unlike the opposing team? *They are the first team in Total Drama: Revenge of the Island to win a challenge? Gallery 640px-MMGroupPics-1-.png|The Mutant Maggots are formed. Image:TDRIpic1.png|Anne Maria, along with Brick, Cameron, Mike, and Zoey are scared of something. Dahbc xznc (5)-1-.png|The Mutant Maggots during the first challenge. Image:tdroti10.png|The Mutant Maggots during a challenge YeahWon-1-.png|The Mutant Maggots win the first challenge. Image:Teams?.png|Anne Maria with a Maggot. Image:MikexZoey.png|Mike helping Zoey up a mountain... Image:BrickJosee.png|Jo and Brick see something... Image:Ann maria2.JPG|...and Jo watches Anne Maria punch Brick. Image:TDRIpic6.png|Jo yelling at Mike and Brick Finders Creepers (39)-1-.png|First elimination ceremony for the Mutant Maggots. Mutant Maggots in Backstabbers Ahoy!.png|Mutant Maggots in Backstabbers Ahoy! Episode 6.png|Mutant Maggots in Runaway Model Episode 7.PNG|Mutant Maggots in A Mine is a Terrible Thing to Waste Mutant Maggots in The Treasure Island of Dr. McLean.png|Mutant Maggots in The Treasure Island of Dr. McLean vlcsnap-2013-01-02-15h46m33s70.png|Mutant Maggots in The Treasure Island of Dr. McLean. vlcsnap-2013-01-02-15h47m01s96.png|Mutant Maggots in The Treasure Island of Dr. McLean. Dakota's eliminated Category:Mutant Maggots Category:Total Drama: Revenge of the Island Teams